


Together Again

by Reversednoire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dadza, DreamSMP season 1 finale spoiler, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), They’re both just love sick dorks, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reversednoire/pseuds/Reversednoire
Summary: Wilbur had done it. He pressed the button, but something still was missing. Much rather someone.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT IM VERY INEXPERIENCED WITH WRITING SO,, PLEASE BE NICE TO ME,,

Will had woken up. Moments before he had pressed the button, triggering the tnt that blew up Manburg. He asked Phil, his father, to kill him after the explosion happened, knowing that his goal of not letting anyone have Manburg was achieved, which was once known as his sweet sweet L’Manburg. The place where he raised his son, and a country he made and grew himself with the purpose of having freedom in this world. His sweet home was taken from him, by Schlatt. 

His once lover betrayed him, taking the one thing that Will loved the most supposedly and completely destroying it. In doing so, he left Wilbur broken but the pain that hurt him the most was knowing that he could never see Schlatt again without feeling the tension and anger bubbling between them. 

Wilbur had convinced Phil to kill him, knowing that he had no other purpose to live on. Phil objected but then realized how much his son wanted it. With tears in Phil’s eyes, Wilbur gave him the diamond sword. He hesitantly looked at Will, now sobbing knowing what has to come. “I’m so sorry Wilbur.” “It’s alright, I know that I’ll be okay. Please trust me on this one.” He said with a warm smile. Phil then lifted the sword and hugged Will whilst impaling him in the stomach causing him to sob even more. “I love you dad.” Wilbur managed to whisper out as he bleeds out in his arms.

Phil let’s out a pained scream, now knowing that one of his sons is dead. Feeling the amount of grieve upon him.

Wilbur then opened his eyes seeing that he’s laying in a field. The grass is white. The sky is a light blue with it lightly snowing.

He shoots his body up, starting to hyperventilate and panic. “Where the fuck…” he starts, feeling an aching feeling in his abdomen. He then remembers what had happened all those moments ago. Remembering everything. His family, Dream, the war, the election, Schlatt, the revolution, and him blowing up Manburg. All of the memories crashing down onto him like a wave and feeling overwhelmed.

Wilbur’s internal panic was abruptly interrupted when he heard a groan in the distance.

He got up and turned around, seeing a man in a black suit and ram horns rising from the grass looking like he had just woken up. Wilbur squinted trying to see whom it was but then it clicked.

“Holy…shit…Schlatt?” 

Schlatt was rubbing his eyes from briefly waking up but then heard his name be called out in front of him. It was him. It was his Wilbur. 

“SCHLATT!” Wilbur shouted out to him as he dashed over to the ram man, now only five feet away away from him.

“I’ve missed you so much my love. I hated the fighting, my heart just couldn’t take it” Wilbur says to him as he opens his arms for a hug. “We can finally be happy again.”

Schlatt looks up at Will from the grass below, teary eyed and trying his best not to cry but resulting in him giving out a whimper and running into Willbur’s welcoming arms, which eventually leads him to start crying.

Schlatt says in a broken voice,”I’ve missed you too pretty boy.” as he snuggles his face into Wilburs neck. They stand there hugging each other tightly for about two minutes, them being together again with no hatred or anger but instead love and happiness like they once were a long time ago. 

Wilbur decides to be the one to pull away but stares into Schlatt’s eyes lovingly.

“How come I’m the one that woke up first, you died before me?” Will says.

“That’s only because I was tired as shit and the snow was peaceful so I went back to sleep.” Wilbur chuckles out which makes Schlatt blush a little and look away.

“Hey Will?” He says as he turns his head to look back at him.

“Yeah?”

Schlatt pauses for a bit to find his words,”I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for putting you in the amount of pain I had you you go through. It was a real dick move of me. I was angry and was hurt that I couldn’t be with you after what had happened and I hated seeing your smile when I was running for President during the election because it only reminded how much I missed you and the amount of joy you brought to my sad little life. I couldn’t bear not having you with me and I wanted revenge I guess...” Schlatt spat out softly to Wilbur now looking at the ground.

Will looked back at Schlatt with shock and then forgiveness.

“Darling..” he picks up both of Schlatt’s hands which makes him blush a light shade of pink.

“I understand why you had to do what you did. I forgive you my love. It hurted so much to fight against you knowing that my feelings for you even after all this time haven't changed. I will always still love you. I’m sorry too for fucking up in the past but I hope that we can go on from here to be better people than what we were these past months.” They’re both now looking at each other.

Schlatt then leans in and kisses Willbur lovingly and Will kisses back. He lets go of Schlatt’s hands to hold his face instead and smiles into the kiss as well.

“God I fucking love you” Schlatt says mid kiss.

“I love you too” Wilbur replies as a tear trickled down his face.

They eventually pull apart. “Jesus Will, you look like a fuckin mess, what the fuck happened to you?” He said jokingly. “Hell you even smell like gunpowder.” Wilbur stifles out a laugh.

“Well let’s get out of the snow and then I’ll fill you in on what happened, okay love?”

“Alright lover boy.”

The two start to walk away together holding hands while Wilbur starts to tell Schlatt what happened to him and Manburg, finally both of them feeling the happiness they both yearned for all of these years, and truly feeling at peace.


End file.
